Fumbling for the Full Moon
by ToastedPine
Summary: Ranma & Full Moon o Sagashite crossover. What will Ranma do when he finds someone who deserves a chance to chase a dream?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Full Moon o Sagashite are not mine.

Author's foreword:

I'll include all Full Moon related information as the story progresses under the assumption that no one reading this knows the series.

The Ranma timeline will be revealed when needed.

* * *

Fumbling for the Full moon

By ToastedPine

Prologue

* * *

Ranma relaxed and let his body take over, twisting to catch the air at the right moment so that he would land perfectly from rooftop to rooftop. An easy smile appeared on his face as he enjoyed the freedom that roof hopping afforded. Away from the troubles at home and the pressures of being the best, the air was his sanctuary, enveloping his body in its cool, tender embrace.

It was on this day that he heard singing, barely audible compared to the wind blowing by his ears and the rustling of leaves below. He could almost FEEL the strength behind the voice. Following the sound, he found a young girl; her long black hair was contained in two large spiral curls positioned on either side of her head swayed as she moved. She was wearing faded pink pajamas underneath a thick off-white knitted shawl that hung from her narrow shoulders. She lived in one of the few houses that still had large stone walls, similar to the Tendo dojo. There was even a modest pond lined with smooth round rocks in the yard where the girl stood.

He perched on a wooden pole, listening to her from afar. She sounded really nice so he decided to stick around until the song finished. It was different from what he'd heard before on the television, or the few times Kasumi hummed while she worked. If he didn't know any better, he would've sworn that the girl was projecting some ki into her voice.

Ranma became alarmed when the girl suddenly fell to her knees coughing. Before he could realize what he was doing, he was by her side, asking if she was okay.

"I-I'm fine," she answered, expecting the kindly middle aged housekeeper with pouffy hair. "Please don't tell my grandmother, Tanaka-san...?" She opened her eyes to find an unknown man.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed while running back into her room, grabbed anything light enough for her to throw, and aimed it at the stranger. Who knew what would happen to her. She had assured both her grandmother and Tanaka-san that she would be fine home alone until they got back from city hall for some documents. Now there was this person here would do kami knew what to her... maybe even kill her before they returned.

"Cut that out!" She heard him yell while he deftly dodged a hairbrush and some pencil crayons. "I'm not here to hurt you. I was just around the neighborhood when I heard you singing." The last sentence made her pause.

"You're... you're not here to hurt me?" She peaked cautiously from behind a lens telescope she wielded like a sword to shield herself.

The stranger bristled at her question, making her flinch. "Of course not you flat-chested little girl. I was just trying to see if you were all right!"

It took a few moments before the insult registered. "Hey! I'll have you know, I'm only twelve..." She dropped the telescope and twiddled her fingers.

Ranma sweated. "Err... I didn't really mean it, you were throwing stuff and junk...uh... they'll fill out soon anyhow. Heck, even the tomboy turned out just fine-- but don't tell her I said that." He began to feel the blood rushing to the bridge of his nose when he heard the little girl giggling. He was irritated at first, but her mood was infectious.

Soon, the laughter died down and Ranma noticed her timid questioning look. Mentally kicking himself for not taking charge, he held out his hand, "I'm Ranma Saotome, nice ta meet ya."

"Mitsuki, Mitsuki Kouyama." Her lips curved into a tiny smile as the sunlight danced across her eyes. "I'm glad we met too." Her brows knitted slightly. "How did you get in here? Grandmother always locks the main gate even when Tanaka-san is with me."

"I jumped over the wall--"

"Eeeh!" Mitsuki's raised a hand to cover her mouth.

Ranma smacked himself again for forgetting how much Nerima differed from other wards. "You guy's don't have many martial artists in this area do you? I'm the best person to talk to about them so you're in luck..."

Preview:

Ranma bowed low, she was his only hope. "Please Sensei, let me study your body!"

Authors Notes:

I do try to keep my fics from being glorified retellings so, for those who have watched Full Moon, expect things to be very different. The main motivation for this fic is to simply start writing, therefore I won't pay attention to the harder stuff until I get used to forming sentences that sound decent.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Full Moon o Sagashite are not mine.

Author's foreword: Thanks for the reviews. I really didn't expect so many for the little I had done. I'll do my best to keep you guys entertained.

Crystlshake: Thanks for the corrections.

Reminder here that I wrote this under the assumption that no one here has seen or read what Full Moon o sagashite is. My version of the universe will be drastically different so that the fic itself isn't too large a spoiler.

* * *

Fumbling for the Full Moon

By ToastedPine

Chapter 1

* * *

Mitsuki snuggled deeper into the thick folds of her kotatsu, letting the heated table's warmth spread. She listened to Ranma talk about everything from far away lands filled with giant monsters to principles of ki manipulation. She had been skeptical at first and didn't understand most of what was said, but demonstrations like floating balls of light, and catching the entire contents of a pencil case in mid air, quickly erased any doubts in her mind.

She wondered what it was like to be as free as him-- unconstrained by the limits of his body, able to do anything he wanted...

"... and that's how I can jump over the wall." Ranma, grinning, plopped down beside her.

Mitsuki blinked, 'he's done?' she thought. "You must be thirsty!" She stood up quickly and bowed, her cheeks bright red. "Wait here okay? I'll get some tea, my apologies for being such a terrible host."

She was about to go to the kitchen to fetch some refreshments when another bout of coughing hit.

Ranma was by her side in an instant. "You okay? You shouldn't push yourself like that while you're sick an' all. I'm not thirsty so you don't have to get me anything." He sat her back down.

Mitsuki squirmed under the intensity of Ranma's gaze while he sat down across from her. "That's not just normal coughing ain't it?" The blue in his eyes seemed to take on a brighter hue.

Mitsuki froze. 'Did he know?' She didn't want to worry him, not while they barely knew each other. "...it's just a normal cough... really..."

"Look, I know there's something wrong with your throat. Tell me what it is, maybe I can help."

"I... have a tumor," she began in a small voice, "but Wakaouji-Sensei's been treating me with medicine, and I know it'll all work out!" Ranma would be her friend despite knowing her problem, she had to have faith.

Ranma hesitate at first then frowned. "There's no way medicine will get rid of that easy unless it's magic."

"I could undergo an operation--"

"Then what're you waiting for? Get the operation right away so you can get better. I'll even carry you to the hospital myself!"

"I won't." She looked straight into his eyes and fused to blink.

"Why? You don't want to end up dead do ya?"

She shook her head. "I'm not afraid of death. The operation, if I get it, will destroy my vocal chords. My deepest fear isn't dying, it's not being able to sing."

Ranma's expression switched from stunned to frustrated, "Crazy girl, what the heck are you talking about!"

"It's my life, I'm the one who will decide how I live it." She placed her hands over her chest and closed her eyes. "Somehow, my heart keeps beating. Music and the rhythm of my heart are one-- so long as one exists, the other will continue." She pulled out a letter from her dresser and showed it to Ranma.

"See?" She held up a sheet of paper like it was the greatest thing in the world, her eyes twinkling with hope. "I passed the initial screening for Seed Record's auditions a month from now."

Ranma's eyebrow arched as he read biographical information, "Says here you're sixteen."

Mitsuki lowered her head. "I'll dress up and put on some make up to make me look older..."

Ranma snorted at her idea, but the smile on his face remained. "Fine, you've won me over. I won't bother you about the operation." He suddenly jumped when he noticed daylight fading. "Aw man, it's getting late. I've got to get back before Pops eats my dinner. See ya later Mitsuki!"

She waved at Ranma as he bounced over the stone wall. She felt all warm inside. He was going to be back.

* * *

Dinner had ended by the time Ranma stepped into the house through the yard. The lights were out in the living room, meaning he was extremely late because the family usually sat around and watched TV for about an hour after dinner.

"Oh my, it isn't like you at all to miss dinner Ranma." Kasumi walked in from the hallway, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Ehehe," he scratched the back of his head. "I forgot the time is all." His stomach chose to rumble loudly in protest.

Kasumi giggled. "I saved some dinner for you before Mister Saotome could eat it..." she tilted her head when she noticed his muted expression, "is something wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing Kasumi. Thanks, you're a life saver!" Kasumi nodded, before ducking into the kitchen to warm his meal.

He ate at slowly, and was picking at the fish bones and grains of rise around his bowl when Akane thundered down the stairs. "Ranma, where were you? The whole family was worried sick!"

"Nowhere Akane, just out wandering around." He prodded the remains of his meal.

"...you didn't go visit the floozies?"

"If I had, then I wouldn't be eating dinner here." He responded languidly.

Akane bristled. "Hah! Like them feeding you would actually fill that black hole you call a stomach."

Ranma didn't respond, nor did he bother looking up at his bowl to watch Akane leave, her soft footfalls in stark contrast with how she arrived.

* * *

The moon cast its silver beams upon the dojo, creating long shadows of Ranma winding down from a kata. He took a few deep breaths until his mind was clear before assuming the lotus position.

He promised Mitsuki that he wouldn't nag her about getting an operation. That didn't mean he wasn't going to help her. The art had been his constant companion in times of need, and there was no reason it would fail him now.

Ranma searched his mind for techniques that might help, beads of sweat accumulated on his forehead from the strain...

...he fell asleep five minutes later.

* * *

Ranma sped through the school halls, ignoring the angry yells of people he ruffled. Soon, he reached the teacher room door. His palms were cold and sweaty and the lump in his throat just wouldn't go away.

He opened the door slowly, grimacing at the blinding light streaming from within. It didn't matter; he knew the person he was looking for sat closest to the door.

Ranma bowed low, she was his only hope. "Please Sensei, let me study your body!"

"Oh Ranma," came an old raspy voice, "I hadn't realized you needed so much education. Don't worry, I'll let you study my body all you want..."

At that point, Ranma's vision adjusted enough to see who he addressed. In front of him was Happosai in all his shriveled glory, wearing a long brown wig and a tight yellow dress, his ancient finger sliding a bra strap off his shoulder.

"Come here sonny," Happosai in drag crooned.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ranma awoke clawing at his eyes, and was immediately splashed by cold water.

"Ughhh," her bleary eyes found Akane's outline, "thanks, I needed that."

"What were you dreaming about? I haven't seen you that scared since--"

"You don't want to know Akane," Ranma quickly interrupted before she could say the dreaded "C" word, "trust me." She sat up and grimaced at the smell of the water on her. "Geez, you coulda doused me with some clean water."

Akane launched the wooden bucket at Ranma, strinking pigtailed martial artist's head dead on. "Well sorry for caring! Sometimes I don't know why I even bother." She slammed the screen behind her.

Ranma let the droplets fall from her bangs onto her face. That was the last time she would ever let herself think so deeply. The good news was she had found her solution; Hinako's Five-Yen-Satsu technique would be the perfect way to heal Mitsuki and get her looking older at the same time.

First thing's first, she needed a bath. Badly.

Preview:

"This is risky so I'll only teach you the technique if you agree to my conditions-"

"I agree," Mitsuki adopted a sing song tone.

"Listen to me first before agreeing, brat." Ranma attempted his own version of Soun's Demon Head attack. All he managed was an evil looking purple aura, which almost did the trick... almost.

"Kyaaaa! Ranma-san is sooo scary."

Author's Rambling:

I chose to concentrate on characterization instead for this chapter.

Hopefully, you guys found it interesting.

If not, well I'll try to add heartier elements in the future.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Full Moon o Sagashite are

not mine.

Author's Foreword: I'd like to thank everyone for their C&C and support. Keep the reviews and guesses coming!

* * *

Fumbling for the Full Moon

By ToastedPine

Chapter 2

* * *

"That's all for today, class." Hinako gathered her notebooks together and went out the door.

She cast one final glace at the pigtailed husk at his desk, maybe she shouldn't have hit him with the Happo-Five-Yen-Satsu before hearing what the delinquent had to say. She shook her head at that line of thought; the boy had ambushed her in an empty hallway then had the audacity to ask her if it was okay to "study her body." Still, she knew that Ranma hadn't shown any interest for her in a perverted manner before-- despite the rumors that spread when he tried to take away her abilities and the actions of her younger self.

"Miss Hinako..." a weak call caused her to turn around. She noted idly that he had recovered a lot faster than expected.

"Mister Saotome, I hope you have an apology for me." She rested a hand on her hip.

Ranma closed his eyes. She could hear him mumbling a mantra, but couldn't make out the words. After a few repetitions, he handed her a note then returned to the classroom without another word.

Hinako unfolded the note.

"Meet me at the fountain behind the school at lunch.

-Ranma-"

So the delinquent hadn't given up yet. Well he wasn't the only one who could learn new tricks. She smirked, if this was another one of his traps, she'd be ready.

* * *

Ranma stood by the fountain. It had been really nice fountain at one point in its life, but the large cracks in its base and broken valves now made it nothing more than a home for moss and bird dropping.

In hindsight, trying to talk to her in a dark empty hallway probably wasn't the best idea, but he didn't want to ask her out in the open. Still, she could've listened to him first at least. Akane --thinking he did something perverted again-- had been a bonfire thanks to Hinako's attack.

"I'm here Mister Saotome?" She was still in her adult form. Good, this would make talking to her a lot easier. He reigned in anything that could be seen as battle aura.

"I need your help." He paused to consider his words. "I met a girl who was sick like you were before, and I think the Happo-Five-Yen-Satsu might have a shot at curing her."

Hinako's eyes might've widened slightly but it happened so fast Ranma couldn't tell for sure. "How do I know this isn't a trick? You have a lot to gain by using my own technique against me. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know how to teach it."

"I have the counter points. All I have to do is look at your ki and see how they affect your aura." He frowned inwardly, it sounded simple in theory but a lot harder in practice given how limited his ki based skills were. "And it's not a trick, I give you my word as a martial artist."

Hinako's stance hadn't relaxed. He needed her help though so he decided to go all out. "It's going to take me a while to sort through your ki, ya want to make a deal?"

"I'm listening..."

Ranma steeled himself. "I'll study harder and get my grades up."

"That has nothing to do with me Mister--"

"You're a teacher ain't ya?" Ranma called her bluff. "I know you care, otherwise you wouldn't be on my case every other day."

Hinako finally nodded after several moments, "You win again. However, I'd like to know something about this girl we'll be helping. She must something special to garner The Great Ranma Saotome's attention."

Ranma deflated, 'figures she'd want the whole story' he thought. "Her name is Mitsuki..."

Hinako was in her child form by the time lunch hour neared its end, biting on the edge of a handkerchief while tears streamed down her cheeks. Ranma had told her everything he knew about Mitsuki's past and sickness. "That poor, unfortunate girl," the tiny teacher cried.

"Maybe you're not such a delinquent after all." Hinako's mood immediately lifted, she patted Ranma's back.

"Gee, thanks, I'm so glad you approve." Ranma deadpanned.

"Let's meet after school today!" she paused. "No wait, I have a teachers meeting today." Hinako pouted. "I know! Can we start tomorrow? I have something I want to show you. Oh it'll be so much fun! Great, it's decided, see you tomorrow!"

By the time Ranma had decoded what the hyperactive teacher said, the final bell had rung and she was long gone. Kami, he was starting to regret this.

* * *

School had passed quickly the next day after Hinako had told him in front of everyone in class that his grades were embarrassing, and that he had to meet her after school everyday for tutoring until his grades improved. Fortunately, Akane calmed down after she had come to a revised conclusion about why he had been drained yesterday.

"You're late Mister Saotome." Hinako said.

"Sorry, I got hungry." Ranma scratched the back of his head. "You want one." He offered her wrapped melon bread.

"Please, only my child form is weak to sweets, come with me." She turned abruptly and walked towards the bus stop.

"Nerima Children's Hospital." Ranma read the sign on the pastel colored building. "What are we doing here?"

Hinako ignored him and went to the reception desk where a nurse greeted her. "Hinako-san, Wakaouji-sensei dropped by and said hello." The nurse winked.

Hinako reddened, which made the nurse laugh. "You're so much fun to tease Hinako-san. The children are waiting as usual."

"Thank you Miss Kasukabe... be sure to give him my best when I'm not around."

"Will do."

Ranma frowned as he followed Hinako. She'd been ignoring him since they got here. What was here that he needed to see?

"Ah, it's Hinako-oneechan!" A little boy enthused when they entered a room full of playing children.

"Hi kids!" Hinako bended her knees and greeted them, the usual frost and authority completely absent from her manner.

Another little girl ran behind Hinako, and tugged at her skirt. Her wavy blond hair was around shoulder length, and she wore a large red bow which rested on her head. In one arm was a large brown teddy bear.

"Yes Iris?" Hinako asked sweetly.

"Umm... who's that?" The little girl pointed.

"Oh," she looked back at Ranma as if she had forgotten he was there, "this is my student Ranma. You guys remember that I'm a teacher right?" The children nodded in unison. "He was nice enough to visit us today. Say hello to Ranma!"

"Hello Ranma," the kids greeted as one.

"Ah... hi..." Ranma waved back weakly.

"Hinako-oneechan, do you have new stories for us today?" One of the boys jumped up and down.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Yay, Hinako-oneechan has a new story!"

Hinako giggled a bit, and grinned mischievously at Ranma. "Gather around Kids." She pulled up a small chair, which she fit her like a glove.

"I'll tell you all about Keiichi, the delinquent knight, and his battle against a ki vampire."

The children were fast asleep when Hinako finished the story. She had told rehashed version of when they first met. He had to admit, it was entertaining when he wasn't feeling the pain involved.

He watched his teacher tuck a blanket under Iris's chin, and signaled him towards the hall. "Okay, what was that all about?"

"The story? I found that if I get them excited for long enough, they rest better."

"Oh."

"You can see ki can't you?"

"Yeah, I learned how from a few of my old man's scrolls, control needs work though." He owed her enough to tell the truth.

"Look at them." She indicated the children in the room, a shadow cast upon her somber features.

"I see kids..."

Hinako glared. "Look at their ki."

"I can't, there's too little..." Ranma's eyes widened. "Those kids in there are really sick aren't they?"

Hinako leaned against the wall, looking at the floor, her eyes shining from unshed tears. "This body... may hold the secrets to saving those children." She raised her head to face him. "Can I really trust you with carrying something like this?"

"I-" Ranma wanted to give her a promise, a guarantee, anything that would assure her of a happy ending, but he couldn't, "I need time ta think."

* * *

Humming, pleasant and light, like a tiny wisp of cotton candy delicately melted throughout the evening air, flavoring the Kouyama yard with its fleeting sweetness.

"Mitsuki," an elderly woman interrupted, her voice was rough and brisk, "I told you to stop singing. Music only brings misfortune." She had shiny grey hair done in a tight bun, which accentuated her sharp features further enhanced by the pressed lines of her traditional tea-green kimono embroidered with trees. In the past, she might have been considered beautiful, but life's passage left only deep wrinkles and hard piercing eyes.

"Yes Grandmother," she answered cheerfully.

"What am I to do with you?" The old woman shook her head.

Mitsuki waited for her grandmother's footfalls to become distant before taking out a pen and stationary. She reflected upon what had happened to her, and the chance she had been given.

"Dear Eichi-kun,

How are you? I'm doing great here. I received a letter from Seed Records the other day, and guess what? Yup, I'm one step closer to my dream just like we promised to each other. When we meet up again, you better have become as close as I am to being an astronomer or I'll get mad.

I'm kidding. I could never get mad at you Eichi-kun.

Oh, I almost forgot to tell you I made a new friend. His name is Ranma Saotome and he's a martial artist. I think you'd like him. He's really strong and he can do so many amazing things!

It's getting late. I better sleep before Grandmother gets mad at me again.

Love,

-Mitsuki-"

She finished writing then sealed the letter in an envelope, pressing firmly on the edges so that the glue would stick properly. She then fished a key out of her pocket to open her desk drawer and carefully laid the letter inside before locking it back up.

* * *

The sun had barely risen when Ranma jumped up on the tallest building in Furinkan High. His body was raring to go but there was no action to be had.

"Stupid P-chan's never around when I need him."

Watching Miss Hinako spend time with the kids, talking to them, handing them food, and tucking them in— he could no longer deny that she was more than just a ki sucking pain.

"Arrrghhh!" He mussed up his hair. "Thinkin' ain't gonna solve nothin'." He pulled a scroll out of his backpack. "I gotta master this ki vision first and worry about the idea not workin' after."

Classes went on as usual, and school's final bell rang, signaling temporary freedom from scholastic prison.

"Hang in there Ranma, I feel your pain." Hiroshi patted his shoulder.

"Hey, at least you have a major hottie giving you extra sessions," Dasiuke added.

Ranma glared at Daisuke. "And what about that," he pointed at a tiny Hinako nibbling on an apple like a chipmunk, "is a 'hottie' to you?"

"Ehehe, you know what I mean."

"Yeah yeah," Ranma absently waved, "go already."

When the classroom was completely empty, the young Hinako took a fishbowl from her bottom left drawer, set it on the desk.

"Happo-Five-Yen-Satsu!" ki from the bowl fed into the teacher's body, changing her into an adult.

"Topical fighting fish, I almost forgot about those."

"They do come in handy. I don't go around draining ki indiscriminately despite what you may believe."

Ranma laughed, not wanting to remind her of the collateral damage she caused during their battles.

"So, do you have an answer for me? Can I trust you?"

Ranma took a moment to compose himself. "I can't say that I'll find out how to duplicate the technique for sure, but you have my promise that I won't take advantage of what I learn."

Hinako nodded. "All right, let's begin. What do I have to do?"

"Nothing really, sit or something so I can study your pathways. I might need you to change back and forth once in a while."

Hinako grinned, "It appears that I'll be free to teach you then."

"Aww man..."

"I wasn't lying to the class when I said your grades were pitiful. Let's not forget, you studying harder is also part of our deal."

And so the routine went on for nearly two weeks, Ranma would spend two to three hours after school investigating Hinako's ki while being tutored. He would then sort through his observations and refine his ki vision on his free time. His skill at divining the pathways of the human body improved dramatically, and he made more headway each day. Unfortunately, much to Hinako's chagrin, her tutoring seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

"Ranma, are you listening to me? Your grades haven't improved much since we began these sessions-- you got questions 3, 7, 8, 12, and 15 in your quiz wrong today. Don't make me blast you again."

"All right already, I'll try harder." He sifted through the pathways once more. 'Why is her ki traveling so fast... shit!'

"Could you turn back into a girl?" He heard the elder teacher sigh before she followed his instruction.

"Mister Saoooootomeeeee, how long do I have to keep sitting here? I'm getting tired," young Hinako whined. She turned to face her student, only to find an emotionless mask firmly in place.

"How long have you been letting this go on?"

Even in her more naive form, she could tell the seriousness of the situation. She walked back up to her table and drained battle aura from the fighting fish.

"You found out."

"We have to hit your pressure points now! The sooner you get a normal metabolism, the better."

"No." Ranma was shell-shocked as Mitsuki's image superimposed itself on Hinako. Were girls always this suicidal?

"Look, you don't know what's happen--"

"I'm aging faster in this older form than normal. I just never knew the cause."

Ranma frowned. "It's worse than that! Normally, when a martial artist uses his battle aura their bodies are already conditioned by years of training to handle the load. In your case, the calisthenics you were taught made sure you had the bare minimum to survive augmenting your ki, but it's nowhere near enough. The technique is stretching your reserve's barriers to the breaking point."

"I see..."

"'I see?' That it? You. Could. Die." Ranma poked Hinako's forehead on each of the last three words to punctuate his point.

Hinako slapped the offending finger away. "This coming from a delinquent who gets into life threatening battles every other day?"

"That's different." The pigtailed martial artist petulantly folded his arms.

"How is it different? Me keeping myself the way I am seems way less dangerous than dodging blows that can crush concrete on a daily basis," Hinako looked away, he eyes coloring with doubt and self-loathing, "and... if I let you get rid of my technique, I'd be useless as a teacher."

"What are ya talking about? You're a great teacher even without the Five-Yen-Satsu!" Ranma said with false enthusiasm.

"Ranma," Hinako let herself shoulders go limp. "If you didn't have the looming threat of being blasted during class, could you honestly say that you would stay up and listen to my lectures?"

"Thought so." His silence was enough confirmation. "I'm an enforcer, keeping delinquents in line by force because I'm not good enough to guide them to the right path through any other means." She moved to leave, pausing at the doorframe. "I'm tired. I hope you don't mind me cutting our session short."

Ranma regarded the empty doorframe, gritting his teeth. He said it before and he'll say it again, "Girls ain't nothin' but trouble."

* * *

Tanaka-san fiddled with the edge of her apron, her brown pouffy hair bobbing as she fidgeted. "Madam, I'm worried about Mitsuki."Fuzuki Kouyama, Mitsuki's grandmother, rested her book against the table, and turned her attention to the caretaker.

"She's been staring out into space for weeks now, looking really sad," 'and she's stopped singing,' she did not add.

"I'm sure she's just worried about some trivial thing girls her age worry about." Fuzuki returned to her book, "...purchase some tiayaki for her when you have the time."

"Yes Madam!" The middle aged caretaker bowed low, and hurried through her duties with a spring in her step.

* * *

Mitsuki sat sideways on the polished wooden walkway on the other side of the screen to her room, an untouched plate of red bean paste filled pastry that

Tanaka-san had gotten for her, rested on the floor nearby. "Eiichi-kun," she said to the image of a blond boy her imagination conjured on the moon's silvery surface. "Do you think Ranma forgot about me..." she looked down sadly, "or could it be that, like you, he..."

"Yo!" She heard a muffled greeting, and turned to find Ranma stuffing taiyaki into his mouth.

Mitsuki eventually managed to slow the beating of her heart from the corner she had retreated to. "Mooouuuuu, Ranma-kun you jerk!"

"Hey, this stuff's great, how come you haven't had any yet?" Ranma asked, the spongy fish shaped pastry wiggled in his mouth as he spoke, but the sight of a determined, teary-eyed Mitsuki walking towards him made him involuntarily swallow the taiyaki whole.

"Don't disappear for so long." She buried herself on his shoulder, her tears soaking into his shirt. Ranma flopped about, not quite sure how to react. 'Heck was going on?' he asked himself. 'We've only met once and she's already this bad, it ain't normal' But as he looked down at her, a small part of him screamed that he couldn't deal with her the way he did any other girl.

"C'mon Mitsuki, don't cry." He begged. His hand was positioned to pat her back yet he never followed through with the act. "I had ta make sure what I had would help before showin' up."

The black haired girl pulled herself back, sniffling once. "R-really?"

Ranma's grined. "Yup! There's a pretty good chance it might work too, a powerful martial arts technique, which gave even me a run for my money."

"Wow," Mitsuki said, "you mean there's someone good enough to almost beat you?"

"Hey! Ain't no one good enough to beat me." His chest puffed. "She gave me some trouble is all."

"Um, will I be able to learn it Ranma-kun? I'm not a martial artist, and my body might not be able to handle the training..."

"Heh, no sweat, it's practically made for people with weak constitutions."

Mitsuki's vision started clouding. "Thank you Ranma... you worked so hard for my sake even though you don't know me very well."

"It's no problem, really, just don't start cryin' again." He noticed the moisture in her eyes building up. "So, ya want ta learn it?"

Mitsuki smiled as she dried her tears. "Hai."

"Okay." Ranma cleared his throat and got down to business, "this is risky so I'll only teach you the technique if you agree to my conditions--"

"I agree," Mitsuki adopted a sing song tone.

"Listen to me first before agreeing, brat." Ranma attempted his own version of Soun's Demon Head attack. All he managed was an evil looking purple aura, which almost did the trick... almost.

"Kyaaaa! Ranma-san is sooo scary."

* * *

Preview:

The secretary looked sympathetically at their retreating backs. Damn those were unlucky Shinigami.

Author's Rambling:

Ugh, this chapter took too long for my tastes. Then again, I'll be busy for the next two weeks so...

Some or all of you probably noticed my weird handling of titles and honorifics. It's a byproduct of my introduction to Ranma being the Viz OAVs. Tell me if it's too irritating and I'll make changes.


	4. One Winged Angel

Author's Foreword: Songs are very important to Full Moon o Sagashite. Please tell me if you find this way of getting the message across boring or hard not to ignore (I usually scroll right through songfic verses and song scene intros. ;P)

Since I don't have any real musical ability, I opted to get the message across using poetry. One-winged Angel will be used as one of Mitsuki's songs, but how I present it in the fic will heavily depend on the feedback I get.

One-winged Angel

When was it that I fell for you?  
I travel my rose colored memories,  
To the day when flower blooms were few,  
And my heart was scarred by empty pleas.

Like a savior from above,  
You were my one-winged angel.  
Your tender care and healing love,  
Lit the darkness of my hell.

I thought it would last forever,  
Until the day we had to part.  
Your single wing was never  
Meant to carry me from the start.

Will I find the precious wing  
To bear my fumbling answer?  
I pray that you can hear me sing,  
Of the time we spent together.

Authors Rambling:

Heh, still here? Here's a reward for sticking with it up to this point, the poem is a play on the FMOS manga, anime, and one big preview all at the same time. What? I never said it was a good reward.

Update: The results are in, and it's a mixed bag of nuts! Therefore, I'll resort to a combination approach.

Sorry, no updates anytime soon I think. I've got more papers and tests to write. There's also the tiny problem of me finishing FMOS manga… and discovering that the plotline I had planned has some key points that are way too similar to the original. I'll need some time to tweak the story.


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Full Moon o Sagashite are not mine.

Author's Foreword: I can't believe I updated. It really is largely because of all the C&C you guys have been kind enough to send me. Your thoughts and speculation fuel my creativity so keep them coming!

* * *

Fumbling for the Full Moon

By ToastedPine

Chapter 3

* * *

Furinkan gym lacked the usual bustle of students playing sports. Its well polished floors notably free of scuff marks and vibration from dribbling balls because, in one corner, the basketball team was deciding their future.

"C'mon, we all know he's our only shot at winning," one of the guys dressed in blue jerseys huddled in the circle said.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get him to play for us? We don't have enough to pay Nabiki."

"Our pride is on the line, I say we do whatever it takes!" The others snarled at him.

"You're just saying that because YOU don't have a GIRLFRIEND to make you a delicious boxed-lunch."

"Feh, details. Chisato seemed more that happy to cook for Ranma when you asked her last time."

"I say we give him a swirlie," a big, unibrowed guy said, "who's with me?"

"I'm only being practical here, honest!" He made warding gestures. "We have two choices, either swallow a bit of pride or lose to those damned pretty-boys of Ohtori. I, for one, don't want those prissy princes to wipe the floor with us again. If I had a girlfriend, I'd rather she be swooning over some handsome bastard who isn't interested and won't go any further than eating my food."

"Can't we just buy him some buns?" a teammate asked.

The guy who brought up the suggestion of bribing Ranma shook his head.

"He only plays for bento. We could probably go for meals from vending machines, but none of us have that kind of money to spare. Our moms are also out, they can smell lies like bloodhounds, and if any of them find out we're asking for an extra portion to bribe Ranma, we can forget about winning the game."

Disgruntled sounds of agreement grudgingly passed. "I give, but since you're the only one out of all of us who isn't going to suffer, you'll have to get all of us drinks after practice." The team captain said.

"Urk, isn't the fact that I'm the only loser here who's single enough punishment?"

"Nice try, shut up before I make you wash our jockstraps."

* * *

The math teacher sweated profusely, whether it from the heat generated by the bonfire behind him or his frazzled nerves, no one could tell for sure.

Ranma sat, eyes pointed directly at the white markings on the board, his desk producing charred splinters at the edges from the force of his battle aura. The paint on the cement floor was long gone, flaked off and disintegrated by his turbulent ki. Even as he lit the world around him, he could feel it getting... darker. He clenched his fist tightly, trying to ward away weariness coming over him.

"Sensei!" Ranma hand shot up, making the air waiver.

"Yes Mister Saotome!"

"Could you repeat that last part, sir?"

"M-my apologies for going too quickly." The middle aged teacher quickly ran his hand back across his well greased hair, and then began explaining logarithmic functions again.

Ranma held on for as long as he could, but the darkness was winning. 'Damn,' he thought, feeling his head drop towards the comfort of his desk, chin first, 'no good.'

Thud.

"Sensei... I think he fell asleep." Hiroshi waved a hand in front of Ranma's face, his eyes were still bloodshot and open but the lights were no longer on. "Should I wake him?"

"T-that won't be necessary Mr. Hiroshi." The math teacher continued his lecture. Quietly.

* * *

"I think it's about time that Ranma took school seriously." Akane said as she walked back to the Tendo Dojo with her friend. "It's kind of nice really."

Sayuri hopped out in front then walked backwads, ponytail swaying. "But don't you find it weird Akane? This is Ranma we're talking about, not even the end of the world should be able to convince him to study."

"I do find it weird but--"

"And what about Hinako? He's practically been her shadow these past few days. You notice that he comes out of nowhere drag away the students she tries to punish before she can even bring out her coin?"

Akane frowned but decided on believing the explanation he had given her. "Ranma does care about people getting drained."

Sayuri softened. "That's true, he does have a heart-- when he gets over his ego anyway." She giggled, and returned to walking by Akane's side.

"Yeah, sometimes, I wish..." Akane stared off into the distance beyond the houses and power lines, before blinking herself back into reality. "Oh that reminds me, where's Yuka?"

Sayuri shrugged. "On assignment for Nabiki. She said she needed some extra money."

"Oh…" Akane lowered her head and squeezed the handle of her bookbag.

* * *

He found it funny how watching a chess match became even more mind numbingly lame when the participants tried to spice it up. Ranma sat in the "bleachers," which were more a bunch of planks set up in the chemistry lab in the hopes of making the chess tournament feel more like a popular sporting event. Judging from the pocket protectors and high-waist pants sitting around, he was probably the only spectator who wasn't also a contestant.

"Hikaru!" A pawn masterfully smashed through the bishop and knight defense.

"Akira!" The opponent boldly slammed his rook forward.

Both contestants were breathing heavily, sweat rolling down their foreheads. Ranma was again failing to see how either anyone considered what was going on in front of him role playing. He thought he would at least get something close to theater, and while he found the boring too, it didn't have anything on watching two people who looked like they wanted to punch each others lights out, scream in weak, high pitched voices instead.

"Oh my god!" The announcer stood up and planted one foot on his table, which would've looked slightly cool if he hadn't fallen over as a result.

The announcer got back up quickly. "Touya Akira is tying on a blindfold! He's going to play this match blind, lad-err… gentlemen and gentlemen! In all my years of professional chess, never have I witnessed anything quite like this! And… what's this? Shindou Hikaru just finished putting the 'Hand of God' formation into play! Amazing, no one even saw it coming-- especially his opponent!"

Okay, he wasn't bored anymore or even remotely sleepy, Ranma sat there and marveled at the stupidity smart people can achieve when trying to have fun; fat lot of good this training session of staying awake did him. He was about to leave when he noticed the room fall completely silent.

"Ranma, there you are good buddy." Some guy in a blue jersey walked towards him, and the room suddenly fell silent until the hush chatter started.

"A basketball player has come amongst us…."

"Maybe we're not such big losers afterall--"

"Fool, it's the end of the world I tell you!"

"Did you see the latest equations for celestial gravitometry released this month? Oh they're sooooo sexy…."

"…"

"We ARE a lost cause."

Ranma grimaced. "C'mon uh…"

"Jiro Sakuragi," the basketball player supplied.

"Sure, Jiro, let's talk outside."

The announcer shrugged after Ranma and the basketball player were out of sight. "Let's get ready to caaaaaaaaaaasssssttllleeeeee!"

* * *

Outside, Jiro leaned against the patch of wall across from Ranma. "Why the chess club? I had a hell of a time finding you."

"Training," Ranma explained. "Whad'ya want?"

Jiro looked at him skeptically before he rubbed his hands together. "Straight to the point, I like that about you Saotome. Well, you see… there's this other school, Ohtori, they're incredibly good." Seeing that Ranma began picking his ears in disinterest, Jiro bowed low to get his attention. "Please play for the honor of Furinkan High."

"You need my help to beat 'em." Ranma internally sighed as he was again turned into a sports thug for hire. He couldn't turn the basketball player down outright since it was for the honor of the school, especially now that he had resolved to become a better student.

"I'll do it, but I want bento." He might as well get some food out of the deal. From what he could tell, all of them had gone to their girlfriends based on the cute, and sometimes, embarrassing messages left on the underside of the box lids. He secretly admitted that he kind of liked food cooked by girls that didn't taste like they were serving him his marriage --or in Akane's case-- death certificate on a platter.

"Sure thing Ranma. The game's a week from now an hour after school. We meet at the gym. I… don't suppose you'd be interested in practicing with us beforehand too."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"I'm home!" Akane took off her shoes at the entrance then stepped inside.

"Welcome back." Kasumi greeted. "Before I forget, Nabiki wanted to talk to you, she's in her room."

"Okay." Akane kept focused on the floor as she quickly climbed up the stairs and knocked on her sister's door.

"It's open," Nabiki answered.

Akane opened the door just as Nabiki folded her cell phone. She had always wanted one like the rest of her friends but she couldn't afford it on her meager allowance.

"All right sis, nothing new to report for the last three days. He stayed in the classroom after school with Hinako for an hour or two after school. I'm taking bets to see how long he can keep this up without breaking."

"Actually," Akane wondered if Nabiki knew, "those extra lectures might be making a difference."

Now she had Nabiki's full attention. "How so?"

"He tried really hard to stay up in class today." Akane sweatdropped.

"They're still cleaning the scorch marks his battle aura left on the floor."

"My, that is interesting isn't it? I better call the girls and see if they can change the odds. Thanks, I'll take it off your tab."

Seeing Akane not leave immediately, she asked, "Anything else."

Akane nervousely balled her fists. "I… want to stop checking on Ranma." She said before going back downstairs.

Finally alone, the middle Tendo steepled her fingers while leaning back of her chair. "What are you up to Ranma?" She smirked. "Whatever it is, I intend to find out."

* * *

Ranma met an adult Hinako at the fountain where they had first struck their deal. She was wearing her normal yellow dress and carried a paper bag covering something cylindrical. "I'm ready to meet Mitsuki-chan."

"Mitsuki-chan?" Ranma raised eyebrow before he frowned. "I thought I told you to stop using your adult form."

Hinako tried to keep aloof, "I forgot." The pout at the end was barely noticeable but Ranma caught it.

"Hah! You never forget ANYTHING." Ranma was reminded of her near encyclopedic knowledge of all his test errors during their tutoring sessions. "It's your life on the line, and I'm definitely going to make sure you stick around to annoy me for as long as possible whether you want to or not."

Hinako smiled at the implications of Ranma's statement, and tried another route. "I can't stop using this form you know."

"Why not? You don't seem ta have problems being a kid."

"What if I need to reach something really high up?"

"I'll get it for you."

"How about when you're not around?"

"Learn to jump high."

Hinako glared at Ranma which made him deflate. "Fine, you can use your adult form, but only when you really have to."

"Like when I need to reach high objects and punish delinquents."

"Yeah, like when I need to reach high objects and punish delinquents…."

Hinako's warm smile caused a mental gear in Ranma's head to slip. "Thank you. Shall we go?" She released the excess ki.

Ranma paused, feeling like he'd been suckered, but one look at the small Hinako's big round eyes made him lose the will to continue. He scooped young Hinako up into his arms and roof hopped towards the Kuoyama residence.

When they reached the Kouyama yard, Ranma put Hinako down gently. "That's her room right there." He pointed at the house separated from the main structure much like the Tendo Dojo was.

Young Hinako paused, checking the contents of her paper bag. It was an open glass bowl filled with fighting fish. She smiled happily as she looked at Ranma's back.

He hadn't spilled a drop.

* * *

Shinigami, or death gods, didn't live a world of darkness and evil. On the contrary, shinigami central was pretty well lit and filled with death gods and other mystical beings flying around busily doing their assigned tasks. Death was a full time occupation, and the administration changed with the times, filing names of people destined for the other world in super efficient "Black Plague" computer networks hosted on seven, humongous, monolithic towers hanging upside-down from a floating island in the sky, the center most tower had the metallic Microsoft logo, which some prankster had somehow permanently fused to the structure.

One thing that hadn't changed though was how missions were handed out in the form of folders. Each folder contained all the relevant info needed for the soul collecting task, and had its corresponding color and class ranging from, Red, Traffic class assignments which were the easiest, to White, Expressways which were the hardest.

It was on the subject of folder colors, names, and classes that a secretary named Mayu was contemplating while she mechanically handed out files to field agents. Why did the class names relate to roads and speeds? What did the colors of light have to do with them? She finished her first stack and was about to line up the next when she noticed what was on top...

Bundled together with a note were two BLACK folders.

There wasn't supposed to be a black folder. The top secret secretary's manual did not have a black color or corresponding class. Could this be a new class? If so, was it the easiest or hardest class? If it was the hardest class ever, what kind of people could warrant a whole new class, and who would be tough enough to complete it?

Mayu's shaking hands could barely keep the folder open,

"Class: Nitro Expressway

Subject: Happosai"

Mayu's her sad, expressive eyes took on the size of dinner plates, as she read further into the biographical data. The amount of depravity was…"

"Hiiiiiiiiii," a light happy sounding voice startled Mayu, "Meroko Yui here with her partner Izuuuumi for their luvu luvu mission!"

Mayu saw a teenage girl, around 16, with long pink hair that reached the knees that almost covered the tiny white wings, standard to all shinigami, on her back. Her pink eyes matched her hair quite nicely. The costume she had on was… unique. Aside from the oversized top hat, she also had a red choker, short skirt, and platform boots. Her ample bosom was encased in, what Mayu could only describe as, a short bustier. The whole ensemble was tied together by white ruffle highlights over the costume's lines, and black, ruffle lined gloves.

Her companion, around the same age, was dressed more conservatively; black vest over off-yellow long sleeved shirt, and black pants. His lightly effemininate feature's made him look like one of those guys in a shounen-ai magazines --something Mayu had no idea about. Honest. His sandy hair and free flowing bangs were hidden partially beneath black hat with short drooping dog ears.

She was startled out of her admiration by the guy's piercing gaze. "H-here are your assignments." She handed Happosai's folder to Meroko and the other to Izumi. "The note posted on these say that you two will have to carry out separate missions."

"That certainly is strange," Izumi's voice was faintly nasal but in a very dignified way, "What do you think Me-chan?"

"I don't really care as long as I'm with my Izumi-kuuun!" She sang out.

"Wait Izumi, don't leave me!" The pink-haired shinigami chased after her partner.

Mayu sank back into her seat. She hadn't gotten to know who Izumi's assignment was, but if Happosai was any indication, the other assignment was sure to be equally terrible. The secretary looked sympathetically at their retreating backs. Damn those were unlucky Shinigami.

Author's Rambling:

No preview this time since there isn't a need or maybe because I'm lazy, whichever floats your boat.

I just discovered that Fukufics is a great place to be even for people who don't have any particular liking of the Ranma-as-a-senshi concept. Thanks to Trimatter (I think I spelled his name right) for giving me a kick-start.


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Full Moon o Sagashite are not mine.

* * *

Fumbling for the Full Moon

By ToastedPine

Chapter 4

* * *

Mitsuki watched her peers do their stretches from beneath the shade of a tree. Once again, she was reminded of her frail health, but today was different; she wasn't training her sight on the grass to avoid the pity written on her classmates' faces. She wasn't wearing dark blue bloomers, hoping it would make her fit in despite the obvious, and she hadn't been stealing glances at the field with a mix of longing and sadness for what she thought would forever be an impossibility. Instead, Mitsuki sat tall and looked on happily. She spotted her new friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, waving back at her, to which she smiled and waved back.

Whom did she owe her good fortune to? She picked up a twig and wrote the name down on the damp earth near the trunk beside her, "Ranma," it was he who bought back her smile, the smile that made her classmates notice her, and the smile that made others truly acknowledge her existence for the first time since she could remember.

More than anything else, it was because of Ranma that she gained a new future, one that gave her a chance to sing, and, maybe one day...

...she remembered those eyes that drank her very being, always watching her, smiling, reflecting absolute peace and happiness whenever she sang the songs she had learned from her father.

The gym teacher's whistle carried through the air, bringing her out of her musing. Mitsuki got up, patted her rear, and straightened her twin spirals of hair, then ran towards the group.

* * *

Akane passed a ginkgo nut back and forth between her heels as she sat on the bench behind the school storage, her chopsticks clicking against the inside of her empty bento for what seemed like an eternity. Finally tiring of the uncomfortable atmosphere, she cleared her throat. "Where's Yuka?"

"Yuka," Sayuri slid the red ribbon out her dark brown hair, slowly yet, forcefully twisting and pulling on the red fabric, "... needed to do something."

"What did she need to do, she could've told me at least, or asked us for help if she needed any."

Sayuri sighed. "Akane, why didn't you eat with Ranma instead?"

"Where did that come from?" Akane's sniffed derisively. "Like I'd eat lunch with that pervert, stringing so many girls along, he's probably flirting with his bimbos right now, eating their food, and doing who knows what to them."

"Oh come of it, Akane," Sayuri shook her head in exasperation, "have you ever seen Ranma actually return a hug or a kiss to Shampoo or Ukyo willingly? I'm starting to suspect that you exaggerate your problems with Ranma just to turn us other girls away from him."

"I'd never do--"

Sayuri waved her off. "I know that's not true, but you have to admit that while he's a bit rough around the edges, he's handsome and loyal to a fault. That's not all that common especially when all these martial artists build like goddesses show up and turn most of the guys here into puddles of drooling flesh." She slumped. "How can any of us normal girls compete against that?"

Sayuri took a cleansing breath, and retied her hair into a ponytail. "Please, think about what you have with Ranma, because if you don't come to a decision, and make a move soon," she paused, "then maybe... I will."

"Are you insane! You have no idea what..." Akane trailed off as Sayuri packed her utensils and left.

That evening, Akane sat in her room, the nature of her relationship with Ranma weighing heavily on her mind.

* * *

"Morning Akane," Ranma greeted as he stepped in from the yard, his tiny grin seemed to make everything else around him even brighter. "There something on my face?"

Akane shook her head. "Nothing, morning, I didn't get a good nights sleep last night, that's all." She had trouble controlling her blush when she saw the concern in his eyes.

"You should take it easy, those extra school activities might be too much for you to handle. Look, your face is all red. Maybe you should get someone else to handle some of your responsibilities." Ranma moved to get a closer look.

Akane could barely think straight, 'He knows about my after school activities? I didn't know he even cared, normal guys I would expect, but not Ranma.' She looked once more into his concerned eyes. Why couldn't he be like this all the time? She turned slightly, hoping to hide her blush, "I... I'll do that."

"Okay," Ranma said without hesitation. "I'm going upstairs for a bath. Kasumi said breakfast'll be ready in a few minutes."

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Genma and Soun couldn't decide what mood Akane was in, and they didn't want to suffer in case it wasn't a pleasant one, while Nabiki and Kasumi relaxed, happy that, for once, the "newlyweds" seemed at peace with one another.

Akane walked silently on the sidewalk while Ranma whistled atop the wired fence. 'Something's changed in him," she thought. "I heard that you're going to help out the basketball team for next week's game."

"Yeah, Ohtori's supposed to be good."

"... well good luck."

Ranma smirked. "Feh, I said they were good, didn't say nothing about being the best."

Akane rolled her eyes, incidentally spotting a dark brown ponytail out the corner of her eyes. "Ranma, get down!" She yanked him off the fence and behind a corner.

"What did you do that for you--" Akane slammed a hand shut over his mouth. "Shhh there's Sayuri." Why was she hiding behind that mailbox? Akane's eyes widened when she traced Sayuri's line of sight. It was Yuka with an upperclassman! She watched Yuka leaning her head against the man's arm, walking in sync with him. A hollow feeling suddenly seized her chest. 'I'm not jealous,' she told herself, but her ears picked up the faint sound of Yuka's genuine laughter and she couldn't help the dark, black hole sucking away where her happiness for Yuka should've been.

It all made sense, Sayuri's irate behavior yesterday, her unexpected defence of Ranma, the hints of recrimination. 'Yuka hadn't mentioned that she has a boyfriend to me so Sayuri must've found out that same way I did. Akane grimaced; there was a bittersweet kindness to Yuka's decision to keep her boyfriend a secret. Yuka probably knew how she and Sayuri would react. 'What am I thinking!' Akane unconsciously picked at the grey cement blocks she was holding onto for support, she looked at Ranma, who had quieted down, and wondered what was going through his mind, he'd usually be making a fuss by now, 'I... I do have him.'

"Akane, why are we hiding? Don't you want to say hi to Sayuri?" he kept his voice low.

Akane went rigid, how would she explain it to him? She pulled Ranma's arm and backtracked. "C'mon we'll take the long way; it's none of our business."

"Huh?"

"Trust me, it's hard to explain," She pleaded.

Her heart skipped a beat when Ranma shifted from extremely puzzled to wrinkling his brow, signaling his defiance, but bit back whatever it was he was going to say at the last minute.

"All right, but we have to hurry if we don't want to be late." Ranma took her arm when he her grip loosened and began leading her towards their new route.

Inside, Akane couldn't believe what just happened. She wanted to squash the faint traces of hope that Ranma was finally growing up, that they could finally get along, that maybe she had with Ranma what Yuka had with that senior. And yet, inside her, a small light shined brighter.

* * *

Akane stared longingly at the students going out the gates from the windowsill of the student council room. On her desk was a thick stack of forms, for new clubs and various events. She propped her head up on the palm of her hand and let her mind wander; eventually, her thoughts did begin focusing upon a certain fiancé. Ranma had changed the past few weeks, some changes better, and some worse. He'd been home less because of Hinako's tutoring sessions, and his penchant to disappear every so often for "walks." Part of her doubted him the night he came home late, but the other part believed, perhaps even trusted him when he said he wasn't out flirting.

"We've been getting along really well lately," she smiled wistfully at that. "He's been nicer and doesn't stick his foot in his mouth as much anymore. Maybe he really is growing up. He'd always been such a... a BOY before."

Sitting up, she pulled back her sleeves and got back to work, then thought better of it, someone else could finish sorting through the forms tomorrow, she had told Ranma that she would stop pushing herself so much. "Spending some time with him would be nice." She smiled.

* * *

"Okay Mitsuki, bend your arm to the left like this." Young Hinako moved slowly to give Mitsuki a good chance to see how the exercise was done.

Ranma watched the two at a distance from his spot in the yard. He concentrated on both girls to see how the calisthenics helped the body deal with the Five-Yen-Satsu, and develop a time frame. "Hmm, we won't make it in time at this rate. I'm gonna have to speed up the process somehow," he mumbled. The principle was simple enough, breathing plus positions to optimize the ki's malleability so that it wouldn't break under stress.

"Mitsuki-chan." A loud call coming from the main house reached them, which cause the black haired girl to panic.

"Oh no, Tanaka-san!" She ran towards Ranma. "You have to hide quickly!" Mitsuki tried her best to push him but failed completely.

"Huh, wha?"

Mitsuki became more anxious and hopped from one foot to another. "I forgot to tell you, my grandmother is really strict when it comes to visitors, especially boy visitors. If Tanaka-san sees you here and tells my grandmother, I won't get to see you anymore for sure!"

"Sheesh, why didn't ya say so earlier?" Ranma jumped up to the roof, quickly disappearing out of sight just as the pouffy brown haired woman rounded the corner.

"I brought some pealed apples for--" Tanaka-san stopped in mid step. "My… who's that adorable girl beside you?" She gushed as Hinako opened her eyes wide and exuded sweetness at near illegal levels.

"She's Hinako…chan. I met her a few days ago and she came by to play." She rocked herself on the balls of her feet.

"Hina-chan's here!" Young Hinako raised her hand up high. "Mitsuki-chan's my new friend. It's okay to visit her right?" Hinako went from overly happy to puppy dog pout in the blink of an eye.

Tanaka-san stood there for a bit, trying to decide what to do, looking at the main house, presumably towards the direction where Mitsuki's grandmother would be. "You know the rules Mitsuki, Madam has to give her approval first before anyone comes over." She leaned in and put a hand to one side of her mouth. "I won't tell her about it this time and I'll ask her if it's okay to have Hina-chan over here whenever she wants."

Mitsuki brightened. "Thank you Tanaka-san" She bowed.

"Ahaha, don't worry about it. Now how about some apples?"

"Yes, please."

"Aaaaapplessss aaapplesss!" Hinako jumped.

The two girls made quick work of the fruits and Tanaka-san left to do the dishes.

Mitsuki loudly breathed out, before being shocked by Ranma's sudden appearance. "Ah, stop startling me! Mouuu…"

"Sorry. What was all that about?" Ranma looked longingly at Hinako munching on the last apple slice.

"Grandmother is very traditional. She considers it scandalous for men to enter this house without formal introduction first. Even then, I don't think she'd let me spend anytime with any guy," she blushed, "alone."

"Didn't think there were people like that anymore. Then again, there's my pops and Mister Tendo so it might be a normal thing."

Mitsuki blinked, thinking aloud, "What kind of people are your father and Mr. Tendo?"

"You know... my pops is like any other dad, doing normal, dad type things, and Mr. Tendo is your average, everyday best friend." Ranma weakly finished. 'Damn, made her sad again.' he cursed himself. 'I can't tell her the truth though...'

"Ah, that's... nice, I guess." Mitsuki brightened, "What about your mother and father Hina-chan?"

Hinako poked her cheek, "Hmm, Hina-chan has the best mama and papa ever, they took really good care of Hina-chan, reading her stories, and baking her cakes, and had fun, fun, fun everyday!"

'Weird, I don't remember anyone else living at her apartment when I snuck in to grab her fighting fish.' Ranma wondered. 'Maybe her parents come to visit.' It was odd though, he knew she had plenty of books, furniture, and posters of sugary monstrosities better left forgotten, but there were no family pictures set on the table or hung up on the walls, the only one was a of the children at the hospital set in a frame on her nightstand.

"That must be so nice." Mitsuki spun around on a heel and sat on the raised floor of her room, "My parents died when I was little. It's okay." She looked at Ranma before he could say anything and smiled, "I have good memories of my father even though they're a bit fuzzy, and Grandmother has been taking care of me so well ever since the day that I came home from the orphanage, and I have you, Hina-chan, and my friends at school. I'm really happy."

* * *

Akane spotted Ranma hunched over the dinner table with a look of concentration on his face. He was reading his notes, flipping rapidly from one page to the next, and jotting down something once every so often. It was a rare, if not, impossible sight to behold, until recently. "What are you up to Ranma?" she tried to put as much cheer as she could into her question.

Ranma briefly looked up from his studies. "Studying."

"How's it going?"

Ranma frowned, glared at the book, and slammed it shut. "Argh! That's all I can take for today."

Akane could hear the blood pounding in her ears, now was her chance! "Well... i-if you want to take a break, we could go watch a movie."

"Huh?" Ranma looked wide-eyed at her before scanning the area nervously for intruders. "...sure."

'Yes!' Akane internally jumped. "Really?"

She noticed Ranma was blushing as much as she was, and was scratching the tip of his nose. "Yeah."

"Not on a date mind you, this is just two people going to watch a movie." She quickly added.

"Of course," Ranma agreed, much too quickly for her tastes, "not a date. Let's go before it gets late."

Akane followed him towards the genkan to fetch their shoes, both pretending that they weren't holding hands all the way to the screening room.

Author's Rambling: My thanks to Fallacy for helping me refine the feel of the story, and Hiryo for catching a lot of my mistakes. Sorry it took so long.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Full Moon o Sagashite are not mine.

* * *

Fumbling for the Full Moon

By ToastedPine

Chapter 5

* * *

Akane's skin tingled from the difference in temperature as she exited the air-conditioned theatre. Around her there were couples talking, laughing, or walking together in silence, and for once in her life she didn't feel a sense of envy or isolation. The movie had been wonderful, not that she remembered any of it, Ranma had been perfect for the entire hour and a half, never letting go of her hand, and stealing glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. It was a cute, cliched behavior you would see from a regular boy in love, and she savored every single second.

Nearly euphoric from how well their "date" was going, she let go of his hand and wrapped herself around his arm. As she did so, she felt Ranma go rigid.

Looking up, she saw that he was glancing uncertainly at her, and smiled radiantly at him to alleviate his concern. 'I wish we could stay like this forever, I feel like we actually have a chance together, out here, away from all the problems,' she thought to herself. She saw the row of clothing stores across the street and inspiration struck. "C'mon Ranma, I want to go try on some clothes," she said and nudged him towards it.

'Maybe this'll work after all,' Ranma thought. He had a good time on the "non-date." They watched the movie, which wasn't all that bad... even though he didn't know what they watched, and he prayed Akane wouldn't ask him to comment.  
After the movie, Akane dragged him around while she did some shopping. He didn't care much for the waiting, but he admitted it was worth the boredom to see her in all those outfits. She managed to look nice no matter what she wore.

They took a break at a small cafe and talked about school and other safe topics over cake and tea. 'I'm not even having trouble keeping my foot out of my mouth,' he was amazed at how easily he was speaking to her. He wanted to spend some more time alone with Akane but the giant clock at the center of the strip mall rang six and they had to return.

Ranma strolled behind Akane, smiling at the sight of her giggling while skipping randomly. Why he ever called her sexless or uncute was beyond him. It was obvious that she was the most wanted girl in school for a reason and he was darn lucky to be engaged to her.

And then he sensed it, the familiar sensation of someone falling towards him, a cursed flaming meteor that had a single mission:

To make his life hell.

The next thing he knew, he was holding Shampoo in his arms, while she herself had a purple ribbon in her hand. "Airen!" She gave him a hug. "Shampoo too too lucky to find you. Ribbon get carried by strange wind all the way over here, and Shampoo chase. Ribbon must know Shampoo want to see you." She snuggled against him some more.

"Raaaaaaaannmmmaaaaaaaaaaa!" He was brought back to reality by the heat rolling off Akane in waves, gradually increasing in frequency and temperature. Part of him knew that the day had been too perfect, and he never should have let his hopes up. Closing his eyes, he braced for the inevitable trip towards lower earth orbit...

... only, the impact never came. Instead, Akane stood, openly weeping, her eyes reflecting sadness and a quiet acceptance, her shoulders devoid of any tension. So complete was the defeat shown that even Shampoo slowly dismounted.

"We were doomed from the start, weren't we Ranma?" She said, the dim light on the street casting shadows upon her countenance. "I should have never tried... WE, should have never tried." With that, Akane turned and ran.

"Akane," He called, much too weakly. He wanted to run after her, but in a rare moment of insight, he had the presence of mind to ask what he'd do once he caught up. There was no answer.

"Shampoo think airen need to be alone," the amazon said and disappeared onto the rooftops.

* * *

Akane was breathing raggedly as she stopped beside the fenced canal. 'No sign of Ranma anywhere,' she noted, unsure of how to feel about that. She knew it wasn't his fault the purple haired bimbo had shown up, but she couldn't help herself. What were the chances that Shampoo would find them in a crowded shopping strip, on the other side of town, FAR away from Ucchan's and the Nekohanten?  
She felt tears running down her cheeks and tried in vain to stop them. The date had gone so well, like something she always dreamed an average romantic date would be. Love was there, she couldn't deny that after all they've been through together. After careful reflection over the past week, she also knew that she trusted him. Ranma didn't go to Shampoo, Ukyo, or any other girl behind her back, he only had eyes for her and that's why it hurt so much.

Today had been perfect. Today had been calm. Today had been NORMAL. For the first time since the pigtailed martial artist blew into her life like a hurricane, she had a taste of what it would be like to have that illusive something that Kuno, and later Ranma had denied her, and it was sweet. And then Shampoo broke the spell, forcing her to face reality.

She had no illusions about love. Nabiki had warned her early not to take the engagement too seriously, there were options for an out if she really chose to end the arrangement. A future with Ranma would be wonderful; she had no doubt that he would solve his problems and Genma's mistakes. However, the taste of what she could be having would not be denied, Akane recognized that she wasn't willing to wait for him to grow up. She had her own life to live.

* * *

Lunch hours sucked when you have no food, Ranma morosely regarded the lunch bread in his hands from his spot on the rooftop. He glared at the unremarkable brown surface, worse yet it was plain, old, unflavored lunch bread. He'd forgotten his lunch on the way to school, rushing off to practice finer ki manipulation... and to avoid seeing Akane.

Holding up two glowing fingers, Ranma allowed himself some satisfaction, even through recent events, he was still the best, capable of learning techniques quickly.

"There you are, Saotome." He saw Nabiki coming up the stairs.

"Hi Nabiki," he slowly greeted back. Was she going to talk to him about Akane?

Nabiki smirked. "Relax, I'm here to help."

"Okay, NOW I'm worried."

"Keep that up Saotome and I may not be so pleasant."

He lowered his head. "Fine."

"You're going to have a basketball game in a few days. I thought you'd like to see some tapes of who you're up against. Here," she tossed a tape towards him, "give them back to me when you're done."

Before turning to leave, Nabiki paused. "It's not your fault. As much as I'd like to blame you for hurting Akane, this was her decision."

Not wanting to think about Akane, he distracted himself with the task at hand. 'It'll be a bad idea to not watch this, if I know Nabiki, she has bets going on the game, and it looks like she's betting on Furinkan to win.' Ranma got up. 'I guess I'll have to visit the AV club or the basketball team's room.'

He soon discovered that the AV club had been demolished in a previous... accident, and the basketball team's room was locked. Fortunately, asking the faculty revealed that the Home Economics room did have a small viewing booth at the back used for cooking shows and such.

He was in the middle of the second quarter, wearing a pair of oversized headphones, when he heard the sound two girls walk into the cooking area over the announcer's comments.

"Thanks for helping me out Chisato," Yuka's voice registered at the back of Ranma's mind, "I can't wait to see the look on sempai's face when he tastes the bento I make for him tomorrow"  
The ruffling of paper and the metallic ringing of pans reached him, proving that thin plastic partitions and ill fitting listening gear did not provide good insulation-- much to his annoyance. Touga Kiryu made another graceful three point shot and the crowd rejoiced, their cheers mixing with the sizzling oil.

Sionji evaded the defense practically unhindered, his moves forceful and precise, his dribbling coinciding with the rhythm of chopping knives.

"It's no problem, my dumb boyfriend asked me to make a bento so I've wanted to try this recipe first... even though it'll go to Ranma, I feel like there's pride involved." The mention of his name caused Ranma's attention to stray from the screen, though not for long; he already knew the bentos were going to be home made.

"What! That insensitive jerk! How could your boyfriend ask you something like that? Ranma too, this is a new low even for him." Now THAT got his attention. He shut off the TV and did his best to stay quiet. What the heck did he do now!

"Oh Yuka, you poor, naive little girl. I'm guessing this is your first boyfriend."

"Yes... but, I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Guys are stupid, you could be dating a rocket scientist and he still won't be smart where it counts. They can't help it. Why do you think they're so desperate to find a girlfriend? Without us women, they'd go extinct, taking us with them, which is why I take care of my big idiot."

"That doesn't sound quite right..."

"Whatever." The sizzling grew louder for a moment as if some liquid made contact with the oil. "My boyfriend's part of the basketball team, and this has happened before, when they made a deal with Nabiki to have Ranma Play for bentos. Since he's almost always broke, he asked me to make him a bento while hiding who it was really for. You know how word gets around though, on the day of the game, every girl with a basketball player for a boyfriend knew what was going on so we made a plan. We attached messages to our lunches and presented them to Ranma ourselves, and then had fun with the Ohtori team."

Yuka giggled. "Well that's one way to get even, but weren't you worried about the fiance brigade?"

"Oh them, nah, Nabiki guaranteed our safety. She understood what we were angry about... I think."

"So your boyfriend and his teammates hired Ranma again."

"That's the long and short of it."

"Doesn't Ranma know that we only cook for the ones we care about? He's the worst!" Chisato's voice was resigned. "I can't really blame Ranma, he's the thickest of all the guys out there. I'm sure that the only thing going through his mind was the extra food he'd get. It hurts that my boyfriend would give something filled with my feelings away so easily, but I doubt he sees it that way"  
Ranma slumped in his seat, that girl was right, he was stupid. As he snuck out, he considered his options; knowing what he knew now, guilt laden lunches would be hard to swallow. What should he do? If he plays, then the girls would do what they did last time, making talking to Akane even harder. If he doesn't play, he loses honor for going back on his word. It was like everything else in his life, always one length beyond his control. The memory of Akane standing before him in sad resignation kept playing in his mind. He had to change if he wanted those he cared about to be happy. 'I won't give up, not anymore. I'll make this right one way or another.'

* * *

The Furinkan basketball team warmed up, doing some stretching, shooting, and plays. Ranma stood at the sidelines, scrutinizing every player on the floor. He nodded to himself when he was satisfied with his assessment, and waved to Jiro.

"Ranma, I'm glad you could make it!" the team captain greeted.

"I watched Ohtori's tapes," Ranma said, his face hard as stone. "You want to win, then the training has to be tough, and we only have a few days left so hurry up and pass me a ball."

Ranma caught the ball and raised his voice so everyone could hear. "We're going to play a game. All of you against me, you can switch team members mid-game, no time-outs." his grin bordering on manic, "and we ain't stopping 'till I say so."

Ranma was the only one left standing when the clock's hand reached six. "Not bad," he said, pulling at his shirt to stop it from clinging to his sweat covered back, "same time tomorrow."

'We'll make it, all that's left is Mitsuki,' he thought. 'I need to look at her ki again to see if I can manipulate it.'

* * *

Mitsuki laid yet another letter to rest in her drawer. She looked upon the growing pile within with sad eyes, her hand hanging without any strength on the handle. 'Maybe I should give up...'

"Mitsuki." Soft rapping came from the sliding screen. "You there?"

Recognizing Ranma's outline, she shoved the drawer closed. "Ranma-kun? What are you doing here?" She straightened out her pink pajamas with white lace trim and opened the screen to reveal the pig-tailed martial artist hanging from the rooftop.

"Came by to look at your ki, and see if the technique I learned will work."

"Okay." Mitsuki hesitantly stepped back into her room. "What so you need me to do?"

Ranma put a hand on the small of her back and guided her to sit in front her desk, noticing that the drawer wasn't fully closed. She gasped. 'Oh no, it's open!'

"Mitsuki, you alright?" He asked, trying to discover what startled her, noticing the drawer containing fancy stationery, and a full blown grin developed. "Those are love letters aren't they?"

"No-- they're nothing." Mitsuki's face was red as she tried to close and lock the drawer. Unfortunately, Ranma's superior speed was able to open it and stanch up the stack before she could even reach.

Ranma flipped through them idly. "Look at how thick this is, he must've written back... to you..." He frowned. "Why are all these addresses in your handwriting? Don't tell me you haven't mailed any of these, there must be at least thirty in here!"

"The rest are in my closet..." she said silently, grasping at her other arm to stem the tears that built from the deep sadness within. She could hide it from him; Ranma would leave her alone if she asked, but she had no one to talk to. For Nearly two years, she held it in. Even in a crowd, she felt alone.

She saw Ranma was looking dumbly at the large box he'd found in Mitsuki's closet. Was it okay to tell him? She had no one else, not Tanaka-san, and certainly not her grandmother. Her friends at school were casual acquaintances at best. It seemed that this strange teenager, who she scarcely knew anything about, who she knew was hiding the details of his life from her, was the only one she could talk to.

She stood up, walked to her desk, and pulled out an astronomy book. Flipping it open, she pulled out a picture and handed it to Ranma, and sat a few feet away. "I met Eichi at an orphanage when I was six. We got along so well, the two of us were inseparable." She smiled wistfully. "He confessed to me, Ranma. He said that he loved me, and I couldn't give him an answer. How could I? I never even thought about that kind of love." Her tears trickled down her cheeks which she made no effort to dry. "Then... then he got adopted. When I saw him off at the airport, and I couldn't even say goodbye. He smiled at me anyway, and told me to forget him." She paused, feeling Ranma's presence near her, giving her the will to continue.

"I was alone in the orphanage again, because of my health; I was never able to play with the other kids. Eichi had been there for me, I started to miss his presence, like there was a part of me that was missing ever since he left. It took me a while realize that I loved him too." She wondered why she felt so peaceful, talking to Ranma like this.

"I begged my sensei at the orphanage to give me Eichi's address, and I started writing letters to him, but he never wrote back, not once. After a while, I stopped mailing them.

He's too kind Ranma, he never wrote back because he knew it would hurt me to live so far away from him, assuming the chances we'd ever be together would hurt me more, but he was wrong. Seeing Wakaouji-sensei after grandmother took me in, knowing that death could claim me at any moment has let me see that I'd rather go on loving him from afar than not at all."

"I want to be a singer Ranma, not only because I love music, but also because I want Eichi to listen to my heart."

"Don't worry Mitsuki," Ranma forced a smile, "now sit still so I can look at your ki. I'll make sure Eichi hears you."

* * *

Students from two different schools made their way to the Gym. The day of the basketball game between Ohtori and Furinkan had arrived. One school's students had very conservative uniforms, navy blue long sleeved cadet uniforms for boys, and light teal dresses that reach past the knees for girls. The other school's uniforms were another matter entirely, while the guys wore cadet uniforms, theirs looked to be made from material of a finer quality, the creases were impeccably pressed, and some went so far as shoulder guards with tassels. The women from the same school weren't any batter, neatly pleated wearing short aqua skirts and overly puffy, white, short sleeves and bright red neck ties beneath matching aqua sailor-style collars.

"Furinkan high's gonna kick your asses!" yelled a student standing in line.

"Hardly," another sniffed, "you are remiss to forget that we've won all other games against your pitiful school."

"Yeah, but back then, we didn't have Ranma, your pack of pretty-boys are so wasted."

Inside, Ranma watched the basketball team from his spot on a roof beam, covered in shadow. He saw the basketball team, especially the captain scanning the crowd, most likely searching for him.

"I promised to help and I did, the rest is in your hands." He had done his best to prepare them. Ohtori's team was made up of three talented players but they were all too confident in their individual skills, the rest of Ohtori's players we mediocre at best. Leaning back on the wall, he watched the fans take their seats and the game start.

At first, Ohtori blasted straight through Fruinkan's defense, leading by a staggering 52 to 21 by the end of the second quarter. Most of the Furinkan players were panicked; dribbling unsteadily, missing passes, and shouting curses. They could do nothing against against Touga Kiryuu's long three pointers, Kyouichi Siaonji's fiery charges, or Miki Kaoru's brilliant timing.

He had gotten worried until he noticed Jiro's movements and orders change near the start of the third quarter. The Furinkan team captain called a time out after Touga scored another three points. He couldn't hear what Jiro said to his teammates while they were huddled together, but he had a good guess.

When Furinkan stepped back onto the floor, they were like an entirely different team. Their defense was an impenetrable wall, blocking Ohtori's key players every step of the way. Offensive attack patterns also shifted from desperate scrambles to create openings to well calculated passes and shots. Ohtori's strategy of passing to the best players quickly fell apart, and the game ended with a 5 point lead for Furinkan high. The crowd went wild, rushing towards the court to celebrate their victory.

Ranma jumped down from his vantage point, hands in his pockets, waiting patiently.

"Ranma!" Jiro pushed his way out of the crowd, followed by the rest of his team, and bowed to him. "Thank, we couldn't have done it without you."

"I didn't do nothing," he grinned. "You guys won on your own."

He pointed a thumb at the girls holding bentos to the side, "If you want to thank someone, thank them." And with that, he headed for the exit. "I got somewhere to be, see ya."

* * *

Ranma found one more reason to be glad that he hadn't joined the basketball game that day as he focused on Mitsuki's ki pathways from where he sat cross-legged behind her. He was going to need every ounce of ki at his disposal, controlling even a small amount of energy so tightly was taking a lot more out of him than he'd like to admit. Hinako was also there, quietly observing from her spot on the floor far enough away to avoid being a distraction.

"Get ready, I'm gonna hit another."

Mitsuki nodded, prompting him to push the blue light into her back. Happosai's alterations to Hinako's metabolism were ingenious enough to make him respect the old goat a little.

"nghh..." Mitsuki winced when Ranma's ki passed through her skin.

Ranma paused. "Sorry."

"I... I'm fine Ranma-san." Mitsuki smiled at him through the pain.

Young Hinako titled her head at that then frowned. "I don't remember it hurting when Grandpa Happy did it."

"My techniques not perfect ya know," Ranma said, his brow creasing in irritation. "'Sides I gotta change this if Mitsuki's gonna look like a sixteen year old by the end of the week. I'm usin' my ki ta speed things up and reinforce her pathways so they flow right. 'Sides you were younger then... err... whatever-- point is your pathways were a lot less likely to try to force their way back." He knew having foreign ki messing around with a person's natural flows would hurt.

'Remember she agreed to this,' Ranma thought to himself in a useless attempt to suppress his guilt. Recalling the deal they had struck four nights ago did nothing to stop Mitsuki's cries from twisting into him like a knife.

* * *

"Kyaaaa! Ranma-san is sooo scary." The girl mock cowered, covering her head with her hands and facing away.

Ranma waited for her to settle down, "Ya had your fun." He tried to look annoyed but couldn't keep himself from smiling. "Listen for a sec will ya? This is important."

"Okay." Mitsuki timidly peaked at him from beneath her bangs.

"I have three conditions; one, that you eat well. Food makes your body stronger so you can do the stuff you want. Two, you let me put your metabolism back to normal after one year."

"Only a year? How am I going to reach..." She trailed off at Ranma's hardened gaze.

"Using the technique for a long time is dangerous for non-martial artists, if you use it for too long, it'll damage your pathways. On top of that, all the technique does is give you a healthier body to fight off the tumor, it's not a real cure, which is why my third condition is that after a year, you promise on your honor that you'll get the operation no matter what happens."

Mitsuki stayed silent, the tension rose as the seconds ticked away. Ranma ran a finger around his collar. What was she thinking? Would she reject his conditions and hate him when he refused to teach her the technique?

"I... promise." Mitsuki said quietly.

"Huh?"

Mitsuki locked eyes with Ranma and he was blown away by her smile. "I promise, I'll undergo the operation. I'm sorry for being so selfish; you really do care don't you?"

Ranma blushed, suddenly finding the "Phases of the Moon" poster on her wall very interesting. "Y-yeah, I want you to get better as soon as possible." He felt something warm and soft press against his side, "Hey!" He looked down at Mistuki hugging him and tried to pry her off.

Mitsuki resisted his attempts and laughed. "I love you Ranma-san!" she said.

"S-stupid kid, don't use lo... that, word, so easily." Ranma turned a brighter red.

"I'll do my best for a whole year and I'll never give up. I can do anything if you're around to support me." Her grip on his shirt tightened as she whispered into his shirt. "I'll really become a singer, won't I, Ranma-san?"

Ranma had no idea what becoming a singer involved, and he didn't care. He'd do everything in his power to make her dream come true. "You've got my word as a martial artist... and your friend that I'll be there every step of the way."

* * *

It had been an hour since the initial treatment had begun, which made Ranma marvel at Mitsuki's determination. At the same time, he silently cursed as his ki vision began fade. He gritted his teeth and pressed on, digging into his remaining reserves.

After what seemed like an eternity, he relaxed, lying completely back with an audible thud. "Ughh... that's the last of it."

Mitsuki used one hand to keep herself upright while kneeling, her other arm was pressed against her body as if trying to keep her soul from seeping out. Still, she had enough in her to swallow the pain and smile. "Thank you Ranma-san," her voice was weak and shaky.

Ranma lifted his head and was surprised that, even after being in so much pain, she still had the strength to smile for him. She had lived life one day at a time, knowing that her life could end at any moment, and yet, she followed her dreams with solid determination that refused to crumble despite the possibility of an uncertain future. He gave her a thumbs up. "Ya did good, kid. Tomorrow's the audition, we'll wait until then so your body can adjust to its new metabolism." He laid back down and closed his eyes.

A moment later, Mitsuki crawled to Ranma's side and curled up to rest, close enough to that she could feel his warmth, but far enough not to touch. Young Hinako, not to be left out, dragged a few thin sheets out of the closet, and draped them on top of her student and Mitsuki, then settled herself beneath Ranma's arms, using his body as a pillow.

* * *

Even Kasumi's ever present cheer faltered in the intangible atmosphere that coalesced whenever Ranma and Akane occupied the same room. Things didn't seem... nice between them anymore.

To the side, she watched Mr. Saotome and her Father engaged shogi. She could tell they could feel it too-- based on how much they were concentrating on the board and very little else. They hadn't even switched the board position for the last hour.

Kasumi went into the kitchen, and let her lips curve downwards out of view. She hoped whatever it was between them would get better soon. If only she had insisted on talking to Ranma that night when he came home late, it was clear something was wrong. Then again, she might have just been imagining Ranma's distress...

Kasumi bit hard on her lower lip. She couldn't carry everyone's burden! What could she do to make a difference anyway? If by some miracle she did help the two get along together, the next disaster waiting in line would be ready to pounce. They needed to learn how to solve their own problems for the sake of their marriage.

Ranma and Akane were meant to be together, after all.

She went to the sink, rinsing her hands to wash away the filth, and the kettle of water she had set to boil earlier whistled. Kasumi dried off her hands and poured some tea, then finished the serving tray with the best sweets and snacks she could gather.

Drawing a breath, she slipped on her happy face. While she couldn't act directly, she could offer pleasant place to rest and an ear to listen. What they needed the most was a break from each other, and the pressure of their engagement.

"This is all you can do Kasumi," she reminded herself, not for the first time, and definitely not the last.

Author's Rambling:

Many thanks to J. St. C. Patrick and Slade3 for prereading, and to Fallacies to hammering out my story bumps.

No preview this time, I've been considering adding some other extra instead. It'll probably depend on my mood.

Some of you may recognize members of the Ohtori basketball team. Fans of that particular series probably want to BBQ me alive for my blatant abuse of the series. I say only this in my defense, "Saotome Secret Technique, Runawaaaaaayyyy!"


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Full Moon o Sagashite are not mine.

Author's Foreword: I'd like to thank everyone for their C&C and support. It does a world of good for me to know that my efforts are enjoyed by others. Sorry this chapter took so long, it was a very challenging chapter to finish.

* * *

Fumbling for the Full Moon

By ToastedPine

Chapter 6

* * *

Genma sat cross-legged by the koi pond, throwing food in at random intervals. Ranma had skipped on their morning sparring again. "Undisciplined boy." He grumbled, mostly because he couldn't prove it. A lifetime spent with his son meant that he could read Ranma more easily than anyone else. The boy hadn't improved dramatically in the art, but he did suddenly have more focus, which didn't make any sense at all considering his tension with Akane lately. If anything, Ranma should be more distracted than usual.

He threw another pellet of food into the pond and watched as the ripples spread, both from the pellet hitting the water and carp moving to snatch it.

* * *

_To be a father is a difficult, but to be a stranger is worse. Choices of the past are materials of the future; take care in their selection._

_

* * *

_

The doorbell rang.

I set my coffee mug on the table and quickly folded my paper before shuffling to the door.

"Hello?" There was no one at the front door. "That's strange..." I said, checking the polished brass mailbox to my right and finding it empty.

It was a sudden metallic glint that made me notice the woven straw basket on my doorstep... I could have turned away once I saw it-- taken the basket somewhere else and forgotten the whole thing, but part of me wanted to make sure.

'I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away,' my mental mantra lending me strength as I edged closer.

A small hand squirmed out from the blue blanket causing something yellow to sparkle. This was surreal: a baby in a basket, who would do something like this? My answer came in the form of an amber moon pendant wrapped around the baby's wrist, which told me more than I ever wanted to know; the plastic band next to it only served to further confirm my fears, "Eichi" in hiragana and "Sakurai" in kanji.

"Honey, was that the fertility clinic? About time they delivered the medicine."

I turned towards my wife, her fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes still as captivating as the day I married her seven years ago. She wore an adorable annoyed frown as she walked towards me while towel-drying a dish.

There was little surprise when clear blue became stormy gray as she saw the baby in my arms and damning jewelry in my hand. Her recognition was instant-- the towel dropped, the plate shattered, and her pleasant face twisted in a mask of rage.

It was over. I knew the life I built was going too well. The momentary indiscretion I was sure would never come back to haunt me had returned bearing pitchforks and torches, ready to burn everything to the ground. My first thought was betrayal; my closest ally was the culprit. My second thought was comfort; because that person did it with the purest of intentions-- and I refused to see it any other way.

I hurried into the house, leaving the basket to blow around in the yard, knowing the worst was to come but hoping that I could redefine the truth in her eyes.

* * *

_The body of truth is often hazy, and what we see are derivatives of its form._

_

* * *

_

Mitsuki thanked kami when they landed on top of the audition building. She disengaged her arms from around Ranma's neck and put a hand against a nearby rectangular aluminum air vent to keep from falling over.

"I should've warned you about that." Ranma laughed, clearing his ear with a finger to bring his hearing back. For a girl who had throat cancer, she had a powerful set of pipes. He waited for her to regain her balance then asked, "You ready?"

"Yes." Mitsuki nodded

Ranma responded by summoning his battle aura. "Just do it how Hinako taught ya."

"Happo-Five-Yen-Satsu!" Green tendrils of ki flowed towards the five yen piece Mitsuki held between her two fingers. Much to Ranma's relief, the change was steady like Hinako's. The short twelve-year-old girl grew taller. Her hair, bound into two large spirals, came undone and lengthened. Ranma watched in interest as Mitsuki's face lost some baby fat, gaining definition along with fuller lips, and a more pronounced nose. Ranma began to sweat when he noticed that fuller curves were also part of the package. "Umm... Mitsuki, I think you should stop..."

Mitsuki's eyes, which had been closed until that point, opened. "Huh, why?" she asked but continued to drain ki, causing the denim shorts and yellow blouse she wore to give way to her expanding chest and hourglass hips.

Rip Pop Ranma unconsciously snatched the button flying towards him out of the air.

"KYAAAAA!" The scream brought his attention back to Mitsuki's, whose blouse and short were in tatters. The newly teenage girl struggled to preserve her modesty, using one hand to keep her shorts on, while the other to cover her chest with the thin yellow fabric. Unfortunately, the quick action only caused the shorts to rip even further, giving Ranma a nice view of her white laced panties which highlighted her smooth, creamy legs. On top, Mitsuki did manage to cover most of her new assets, but the way her arm was positioned pushed her breast upwards, making her cleavage look deeper.

All in all, it was a very provocative sight.

Perhaps it was because Mitsuki wasn't a violent fiancée, or maybe because she really was that good looking-- whatever the reason, Ranma had enjoyed the view longer than usual, which resulted in his brain blowing a fuse.

'I'm going to hell,' was Ranma's last thought before he passed out, implications of being a dirty old man weighing down hard like a fat panda on his conscience.

"Ranma!" She dashed towards him, reservations forgotten.

* * *

I rampaged in his precious sanctuary, ripping down bookshelves, and knocking down anything that wasn't bolted to the floor. I ignored my bleeding hands and destroyed everything that was within reach.

crash The plastic chair struck the glass framed portrait of us on our wedding day. Spider webbing spread from the point of impact, splitting the picture into a thousand jagged sections.

He pleaded with me, attempting to explain why he committed the one act that would hurt me the most. I leaned on the front of the desk for support after stumbling all over the place, too enraged to stand straight, it didn't matter; his entire study was already a mess.

I tried to block out his voice, to make myself deaf to the strangled words on his lips, and yet...

"Wait!"

"Not today, Mr. Ikari." His favorite stress-ball goes flying.

"I had no idea. She did this for us!"

I put everything I had into that glare. "That doll wanted you from the beginning! What's worse, she got it by following what was expected of her to the letter!" The baby started wailing-- not that I cared.

A small snarl formed. "Don't talk about her that way," anger... and then... retreat, "it was my fault. I... was weak." His shoulders slumped, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. The sour taste of stomach fluids reached the back of my throat at the level self-loathing I heard. I reached out involuntarily before pulling back.

"Leave." I commanded; he wouldn't listen.

Was it too much to ask that he give me peace with my anger, to find familiar solace in its blazing touch? He was so selfish-- he had committed his single act of adultery yet he refused to let me commit mine.

I felt around the desk and finally gripped something to throw. "LEAVE!" I let whatever was in my hands fly. It was a steel letter opener shaped in the shape of a dagger. My eyes widened; I screamed at him to dodge but my voice had abandoned me.

Fortunately, he turned at the last second shielding the baby in his arms as the sharp edge carved a shallow wound into his shoulder.

I broke down right then; what if that had struck him somewhere fatal? I felt his presence near me, mumbling assurances and apologies in my ear. They sounded empty-- not that it mattered; he was still able to calm the storm in my heart.

"It's our child now isn't it?" I asked silently.

"It is... if you want."

I laid a hesitant hand on the crying infant. "I'm not... mother, and you aren't your father."

He put his hand on mine. "And we'll never be."

So there we sat, amidst the chaos I had created, reveling in each other's presence, willing to forget the past because we both knew we were doomed to need each other.

* * *

_Fleet footed emotions drive humanity; easy come easy go._

_

* * *

_

He sensed a presence... close, supporting, and warm. A gentle countenance bathed in a corona of light. 'So... I finally bit the big one.' Ranma thought, still light headed. 'It's pretty comfortable on her lap. Maybe I'll get to rest here for a while...'

Gentle calling, a pattern of rising and lowering tones, colored by concern, "--nma are... you awake?"

Ranma's vision cleared. "Mitsuki?"

"I'm so glad you're okay." She sighed.

'Hmm, something ain't right here...' The pigtailed teen furrowed his brows. 'I passed out-- ah geez that sucks. Why did I pass out? Something to do with Mitsuki... and lace... and... gah!'

Blushing fiercely, Ranma practically teleported to the other side of the roof, and his back to the scantily clad sixteen-year-old Mitsuki.

"Ranma-san?" She stood up, only to have her clothes succumb to the forces of gravity. "Ah!" She shot back down.

"I brought a pack... there's a spare set of clothes inside."

"H-hai." Mitsuki rushed to hide her embarrassment behind unfamiliar clothing.

* * *

_We often turn our eyes away from the unpleasant; making sight and blindness one in the same._

_

* * *

_

The sky was peaceful, almost unmoving, that night. It was rare that the stars barely twinkled, offering their silent, unwavering encouragement. Not for the first time, I questioned why people in the cities chose to blot out heaven's mural with their artificial lights.

I felt a little guilty lying on the yard because of the grass stains that would inevitably be on my golf-shirt once I got up, but I ignored it favor of more pleasant thoughts. It had been six years since Eichi arrived. I had a family-- all was right with the world.

"Father, what are we listening to tonight?" The question led be back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to turn it on." I pushed the button on the stereo. Soon the quiet melody of Bach's Air flowed out of the speaker in steady streams, and I ruffled my companion's wispy blond hair; the familiar feel of which, was a reminder of the past. Eichi had inherited some traits from Rei, and it was starting to show. I knew Asuka saw more of Rei in Eichi too, it was in her manner-- she was somehow... colder to our child. I pulled the body next to me closer. It was probably my imagination, nothing more.

"Is that the Southern Cross?" Eichi traced out a pattern with his fingers.

"Yeah, I think you're right. You should be an astrologer when you grow up." I was very happy to see that Eichi enjoyed the astronomy book I bought.

"I know a lot more now!" There was no mistaking the amount of pride that voice. "Alpha and Beta Centauri are those bright spots that look like stars over there."

"You might be smarter than your own father you know. I had no idea there were so many constellations in the sky." I said.

"You're still the smartest and best father in the world." I felt a warm mass cling more to my side. 'Father,' my spirit rose. I was being a good father wasn't I?

My resolution was holding firm and I couldn't have been happier.

Ranma finished adjusting the legs of the drawstring pants and stepped back to admire her work. "There." The girl turned teen filled out his Chinese style attire easily. Mitsuki's older form was moderately busty and at least a head taller than Ranma's own girl side.

"Umm... this should be okay shouldn't it?" Mitsuki shyly asked while inspecting herself from different angles.

"Heh, you'll be fine." Ranma grinned, eliciting a giggle from the girl-turned-teen. "What?"

"You're face was twitching all over." Mitsuki stifled another giggle when her pigtailed companion twitched some more.

Ranma sweated. 'I forgot that I was no good at keeping a straight face. We didn't have enough time to see how long the ki would hold, and Mitsuki hasn't practiced in this body before-- not to mention the tumor.' He focused ki into his retinas. 'Everything seems okay.'

"Ranma-san?" Mitsuki took a step forward, her unease beginning to show.

'Ah dang, she doesn't need this now. Think Ranma, think! Well, there's no use fighting...' Ranma dropped his false show of confidence. "I'm worried that you won't make it because of me. Maybe someone else could've done a better job. I don't know anything about singing and stuff."

The change in Mitsuki was almost instantaneous. "That's not true at all!" She insisted, catching Ranma totally off guard with her intensity. "Whether I get chosen or not for this is my problem. Don't worry, even if I don't make it, there'll be other chances."

This time, Ranma's smile was genuine. "You're right. And if they don't pick you, I'll beat the crap out of those judges!" He shook his balled fist.

"C'mon," Ranma picked Mitsuki up once more. "I'll drop you off behind the building so no one sees us land. Hang on tight!" The pair descended into the narrow alley's shadow.

* * *

_Clothes make the man or woman. Do people dress to become who they admire?_

_

* * *

_

"I'm not sure about this... shouldn't we get Eichi some proper clothes?" I heard father say to mama who was sorting through the boxes in the storage room under the stairs.

"Nonsense." Mama's smile didn't reach her eyes. She opened a box and held a white collared shirt and black pants against me. "They're fine isn't that right, Eichi-kun?"

Father looked sad, I didn't want father to look sad, like he was about to cry again. New clothes would be great, but I didn't want father to cry. "I like these father, they remind me of you."

"Oh Eichi-kun, you make your mother so happy." Mama hugged me, but she felt hard-- not soft and warm like before, or like father.

"Mama, you're hurting me." My arms stung from being squeezed.

"You'll be you're mother's good little boy." Something was wrong. Why was mama being so scary?

"Ow!"

"Eichi!" Father forced me out of mama's grip. "Asuka, let go!" Why was mama acting like this? Did I do something bad?

"I can't hold her... Eichi, hide in your room, quickly!"

I ran up the stairs, locked the door, and hid under the covers. Father and Mama were still struggling downstairs. I didn't know what to do. "Mama..." I whispered, longing for the days before she started changing. Dad said it wasn't my fault; mama was just ill. But she didn't have a cough or a fever. Mama was probably mad because I wouldn't be a good boy for her. Maybe mama would go back to normal if I showed her what a good boy I could be.

* * *

_Doubt can lead to sadness, yet certainty is no savior._

_

* * *

_

'What if I'm not good enough?' Mitsuki shrank under the collective scrutiny of the four people sitting behind fold-out tables. She gulped and wished she was back in the other room with the rest of the girls. That hadn't been all that comfortable an experience either, but at least they hadn't been staring at her like this! And, despite what she had told Ranma earlier, this really was her one and only chance. She had heard of no other auditions any time in the near future.

"Interesting choice of clothes, is there any particular reason for going Chinese?" the woman sitting on the right asked. She was dressed in a flattering teal business suit. However, what really made her stand out though were her eyes, which carried a predatory gleam that had Mitsuki feeling like a mouse before a snake.

"Ah." Mitsuki squeaked when she realized that the scary woman was talking to her. She reached for her sleeve, the well worn fabric assuring her that she wasn't alone. "A friend lent these to me." She smiled. "To make my dreams come true."

The woman raised an eyebrow, and then smirked. "Not yet. Let's see what you got."

* * *

_It is infinitely easy for an outsider to judge and prescribe, infinitely difficult for those inside to listen and act._

_

* * *

_

Hospitals were always so sterile, empty of all feeling, and painted from top to bottom in puke green. How could anyone get better in such an awful place? A few meters away, Dad was talking to the doctor, where they thought I couldn't hear them.

"How is she?" Dad wore that expression like he was about to cry again. Kami-sama, I saw it more and more the longer mother stayed at the hospital. I fiddled around with the torn helves of my report card... all A's. The sting on my cheek from where Mother slapped me earlier still was still fresh. What more could I do? I was doing my best!

The doctor rubbed his arm. "I can't say. Look, this isn't the first time this has happened Mr. Ikari. Your wife's family has a history of mental illness so you have to pay attention and find out what might be triggering her psychotic episodes."

I sat on the bench and felt Dad's eyes on me. "I... have no idea what it is," he said.

The doctor sighed tiredly. "She'll be ready for release in three more days, but if she ends up here again, I'll be forced to have the authorities step in. I can't, in good conscience, keep allowing such a dangerous situation to continue."

"I... I understand doctor." Dad's bow was almost waist high. "Thank you for your concern."

We went home, and Dad cooked me my favorite rice omelet. He tried to stay cheerful for me, and told me that everything was fine; mother would be home soon and good as new.

That was the last meal as a family we ever ate together. Mother attacked me again only a few days after her release. She didn't hold back and I learned the truth of my birth. I finally understood why I hated seeing Dad look like he was about to cry. He was apologizing to me for his mistake, telling me that it wasn't my fault, but not in the words he was too afraid to speak. I tried to hate him for that, I really did.

When Dad and I met with an important looking official, I told the man that I was ready to leave. Dad resisted at first, but we both knew he wasn't strong enough. I told him that I still loved him before he hugged me and swore that I would never be found wanting.

* * *

One of the judges played the tape that Mitsuki had sent with her application. It was a slow and soothing piano piece; a bitter-sweet melody that called for quiet affection.

"I've never heard this before." The woman in teal commented a few bars into the intro. "Did you write it yourself?"

"Yes... I did." The teenage singer closed her eyes and listened. This would be the first time singing in her new body. 'It'll be okay,' she thought, quelling the tension that kept threatening to rise, 'I believe in Ranma-san.'

Sufficiently calm, Mitsuki let the music take control. 'Eichi,' she thought, remembering the boy who meant so much to her. Taking those memories, she formed them with her soul and carried them into her voice, which was undeniably strong, clear, and pure...

_When was it that I fell for you?  
I travel my rose colored memories,  
To the day when flower blooms were few,  
And my heart was scarred by empty pleas_.

She sat beneath the night sky, on a grassy knoll near the orphanage, wishing to go back to her old home; to the place where she was welcome. Needing to feel better, she hummed a tune her father taught her.

"You have a beautiful voice." A boy she had never met before spoke. He had short cropped, wispy blond hair and the kindest purple eyes she'd ever seen. "But why is your song is so sad?" He held out his hand. "My name is Eichi, do you want to be friends?"

_Like a savior from above,  
You were my one-winged angel.  
Your tender care and healing love,  
Lit the darkness of my hell._

Years at the orphanage passed like a dream, Eichi becoming a constant presence in her life. Everything seemed bright and more colorful when he was around. They would often lie on the grassy knoll where they had first met, gazing at the stars, and appreciating music.

"You remind me of the full moon," he said, "always trying to hide, but too brilliant to miss. I hope one day that you stop hiding and let the world see you as I do."

She insisted she wasn't hiding so he asked her for a promise. Becoming an idol was one more step to fulfilling that promise. She'd shine for the world to show Eichi that she never forgot he was watching her.

_I thought it would last forever,  
Until the day we had to part.  
Your single wing was never  
Meant to carry me from the start._

"Please, don't leave!" She begged before Eichi could board the car with the tall, green-haired woman. Eichi gently let go of the woman's hand and walked towards her.

"Eichi, I..." She struggled to say the words she couldn't fully understand, and was surprised when he kissed to the cheek. "Don't force yourself Mitsuki." He pressed the moon pendant he'd always worn into her hands. "My going away present to you, it doesn't mean anything special. Goodbye, Mitsuki."

_Will I find the precious wing  
To bear my fumbling answer?  
I pray that you can hear me sing,  
Of the time we spent together._

_

* * *

_

The song wound down, leaving Mitsuki's heart pounding. 'I've never been able to sing so freely before! I feel like I can fly!'

"We'll have to get someone to compose a better arrangement." The woman's sharp eye's flashed. "Overall, I'm impressed that you can write a decent song." Swiveling her chair slightly, she addressed the other judges, who hadn't quite recovered from the performance. "I think we found our Idol, any objections?"

The three other judges shook their heads.

"Dismiss the rest of the candidates." She stood up and shook Mitsuki's hand. "Welcome to Seed Records Miss..."

"Um..." Mitsuki was dumbfounded. "Does that mean I pass?"

The woman grinned, "You got it."

"Yay!" Mitsuki cheered.

"So, do you have a name or do I have to make one up?"

Mitsuki blinked. She hadn't spent any time thinking up a name-- not that it mattered, there was one obvious choice. "Full Moon," She said confidently.

"Full Moon... I like it. By the way, I'm Nabiki Tendo, assistant manager. Satou-san wasn't available today so I'm subbing for her. Follow me to my office, I have a contract for you to sign."

* * *

Ranma waited for Mitsuki at the entrance of the Seed Records. He had been able to sneak a peak through the window earlier. "That girl's something else." He recalled how happy she looked performing and wished that he could have heard her sing.

The pig-tailed martial artist suddenly shivered. There was something awfully familiar about that lady who approached Mitsuki after she finished singing-- though he only saw the woman from behind. He hoped it was nothing, but knowing his luck...

"Care to explain what you're doing here Ranma?"

Ranma saw a surprised Mitsuki standing beside... the Ice Queen of Furinkan High. Worse, he was out in the open and the girl turned teen was wearing his clothes!

'Oh damn.'

Author's Rambling:

Special thanks to: Fallacy, Kiichan, Rei, Pale Wolf, for helping me iron this chapter out.

I hope this chapter settled Mitsuki's characterization for those who are familiar with her canon counterpart.

Yes, I ripped some characters from Eva-- though I tried to set them up more as analogues to this fic world than anything else. Rei isn't 1/2 angel here, and she's not genetically related to Yui or Gendo. There's a partially canon basis for Rei's origins that I adapted to justify this to myself, which I won't go into. Anyhow, she's there and she's 100 percent human. Who they are isn't really as important as how they affected Eichi so don't go running for the hills. There won't be a third impact blowing Mitsuki and Ranma to bits.


End file.
